Chanson d'automne
by Yuniie
Summary: One shot : 2x1 Suite à un accident, Duo, fiancé à Hilde, propose à Heero de venir vivre chez lui... OCC - UA


One Shot

Titre : Chanson d'automne

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance, Angst

Couple : 2x1

Chanson d'automne

Les sanglots longs  
Des violons  
De l'automne  
Blessent mon cœur  
D'une langueur  
Monotone.  
Tout suffocant  
Et blême, quand  
Sonne l'heure  
Je me souviens  
Des jours anciens  
Et je pleure.  
Et je m'en vais  
Au vent mauvais  
Qui m'emporte  
Deçà, delà  
Pareil à la  
Feuille morte.

Verlaine 'Chanson d'automne'

La guerre était terminée depuis quatre ans déjà. Les chemins qu'avaient pris les anciens pilotes était tous différents. Wufei était reparti sur L5 pour reformer son clan avec les quelques survivants.

Quatre et Trowa s'était installés ensemble dans un petit appartement à Paris, où l'Arabe décida de reprendre les affaires de son père.

Duo s'était fiancé avec Hilde et ils projetaient de se marier à la fin de l'année. Quant à Heero il avait rejoint les préventers plus par obligation que par réelle volonté de sa part.

Heero avait beaucoup souffert de la séparation avec ses amis mais il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe... Au lieu de ça il avait rejoint les préventers et avait essayé tant bien que mal de les oublier.

Il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans son travail, enchaînant les missions dangereuse... Pendant la guerre il s'était trouvé une famille et aujourd'hui il se retrouvé à nouveau seul...

4 ans après la guerre, Heero partit en mission accompagné d'une équipe inexpérimentée à qui il devait enseigner les bases de l'infiltration. C'était une mission de type C, donc a priori facile.

Seulement, alors que tout se passait bien, un de ses 'élèves' se fit repérer. Il avait baisser la garde, prenant la mission à la légère... En essayant de pirater un des ordinateurs, il avait forcé une des sécurité déclenchant l'alarme.

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Heero fit sortir tout ses élèves de la base pour les mettre en sécurité. Alors qu'ils étaient en lieu sur, le japonais s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Il fit demi-tour pour aller chercher la personne manquante donnant des ordres précis à ses compagnons. Il trouva Koishi en mauvaise posture, celui ci était encerclé par des soldats ennemis.

Sans hésité, Heero s'avança et tira, touchant un maximum de personnes. Un des gardes tira, le touchant au poumon. Heero s'écroula, tombant dans les escaliers.

Koishi réussit à se débarrasser du reste des soldats avant de prendre Heero dans ses bras et de le ramener au point de rendez-vous.

Le japonais fut pris en charge par l'hôpital des preventers où on lui administra les premiers soins, avant d'être rapatrié au Japon.

Malheureusement pour Heero, il s'était fracturer les deux jambes en tombant dans les escaliers et il avait perdu l'usage de sa parole.

Duo qui habitait prés de Tokyo fut prévenu de l'état de son ami et il décida d'aller le voir le soir même.

Devant l'état de son ami, compagnon de guerre, l'américain ne put se résoudre à le laisser seul ici et lui proposa tout naturellement de venir habiter avec lui et Hilde le temps de son rétablissement.

Heero accepta à contre cœur. Il aimait Duo depuis longtemps, il lui avait donné une raison de vivre après la guerre, une 'utilité'.

Il ne s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments qu'après leur séparation et le sachant avec Hilde il avait décidé de se taire. Pourtant, ils leurs arrivé de se revoir de temps en temps lors de réunion organisé par Quatre.

Il ne vivait plus que pour ça, pour revoir Duo, même si ce n'était qu'une fois par mois, ça lui suffisait... Vivre à ses cotés pendant tout ce temps et le voir avec Hilde allait être dur.

Il devrait supporter de le voir donner à Hilde tout ce qu'il aurait voulut que Duo lui donne à lui : de l'amour, de la tendresse et de l'affection. Ce dont il avait été privé toute sa vie.

Mais Duo avait l'air si heureux, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, de vrais sourires. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors une fois de plus, il ferait comme si de rien n'était...

Il emménagea chez Duo quelques jours plus tard. Il se trouvait misérable dans son fauteuil roulant et dépossédé de sa voix. Il avait du mal à se déplacer et ne pouvait même pas s'exprimer correctement...

Aujourd'hui l'Américain était absent et Heero se retrouvait seul en compagnie d'Hilde. Celle-ci lui jetait de nombreux regards noirs dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seul à seul.

Hilde détestait Heero et le mot était faible. Duo ne parlait que de lui, Heero ci, Heero ça… Elle savait ce que ressentait le Japonais pour l'Américain, elle le voyait dans sa façon de lui parler, de le regarder…

Mais Duo était à elle, rien qu'à elle ! D'ailleurs c'est elle qu'il allait épouser. Quand elle serait Hilde Maxwell, elle mettrait les choses au clair avec Heero. Il ne remettrait jamais les pieds ici.

Elle était prête à tout, même à le tuer si c'était nécessaire. Elle ne le laisserait pas lui enlever Duo, il était à elle ! Heero était un monstre, une erreur de la nature selon elle...

Elle éclata de rire. Heero la regarda et se demanda si elle allait bien. Décidément il n'aimait pas Hilde et ne l'aimerait jamais... Il décida d'aller se promener dans le jardin pour se changer les idées et accessoirement s'éloigné de cette femme.

Il prit son temps, réfléchissant, à Duo, à son existence... Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir bercé par le souffle du vent...

En rentrant, au bout d'une heure ou deux, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant dans le couloir il entendit des bruits suspects provenant de la chambre de Duo et d'Hilde.

Mais Duo n'était pas là ne ? Alors d'où ou plutôt de qui provenaient ses bruits ? Ouvrir la porte était trop risqué, il décida d'attendre à l'autre bout du couloir que quelqu'un ne sorte.

Hilde et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas sortirent de la chambre, la jeune femme n'était pas encore mariée qu'elle trompait déjà l'Américain. C'était du joli !

Le regard d'Heero et celui de Hilde se croisèrent. Le japonais sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter considérablement. Il était mal, très mal. C'est ce qu'on appellé être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... Et il n'était pas en position de force, loin de la...

Le sourire de Hilde se fit mauvais, elle s'approcha d'un pas lent tandis que l'homme partait, essayant de se faire tout petit. Doucement presque exagérément elle se pencha sur lui, et lui murmura, détachant chaque syllabe :

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça, tu vas le regretter Yui, oh oui tu vas le regretter... Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais raconter ce que tu viens de voir… je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, tu ne seras jamais tranquille tant que tu vivras ici »

Elle se releva, lui sourit et fit demi tour comme si rien ne s'était passé. Heero lui resta un moment dans le couloir, des millions de questions se bousculant dans sa tête...

Le soir Duo rentra fatigué, il était heureux de retrouver la femme de sa vie ainsi que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Pour lui, la situation ne pouvait pas être meilleure.

De plus, Hilde et Heero avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille, sa future épouse prenait soin du Japonais comme personne. Ne le laissant jamais seul et lui souriant tendrement.

Ce que Duo ne savait pas c'etait que le sourire d'Hilde était tout sauf sincere. Elle prépara les médicaments et un verre d'eau pour le japonais.

« Heero chéri n'oublie pas tes médicaments, tu en as besoin si tu veux guérir »

Le japonais se força à sourire en retour, essayant de donné le change. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Duo...

Il fut obligé de les avaler vu qu'il ne pouvait pas protester. Mais il n'avait pas confiance en la jeune femme. Il savait de quoi elle était capable. Il l'avait vu en action pendant la guerre... C'était loin d'être une sainte...

Le reste de la soirée pouvait avoir l'air de bien se passé d'un point de vue extérieur, mais quand on était au courant de la situation, on pouvait voir que celle-ci était tendue.

Durant la nuit Heero ressentit une profonde douleur se propager dans son corps. Il fut pris de tremblements et bientôt il fut couvert de sueur.

Il était impuissant devant ce qui lui arrivait, ne pouvant pas appeler à l'aide. Les larmes coulèrent bientôt comme réflexe face à la douleur.

L'air commença à lui manquait, tendit que ses muscles se contractaient... Il se mis en position foetale et attendit que la douleur passe...

Ce fut seulement au petit matin qu'Heero se sentit mieux. Il chercha ce qui avait pu provoquer une aussi violente réaction mais ne trouva pas. Il prenait ses médicaments, veiller à ne pas se fatiguer plus que nécessaire…

Il descendit déjeuner, Hilde l'accueillit avec un sourire inquiétant, elle était vraiment étrange. Il était sûr qu'Hilde n'était pas indifférente à ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit.

La nourriture ne pouvait pas être empoisonnée vu que tout le monde en avait mangé. Peut-être les médicaments, c'est elle qui s'en occupait et il n'y avait que lui qui en prenait.

Hilde ne le quittant pas, essayer de récupérer de quoi faire une analyse allait être difficile. Mais elle n'allait vraiment pas bien ! Elle trompait Duo et maintenant essayait de l'empoisonner !

Il n'avait jamais aimé Hilde cependant il n'avait rien fait pour les séparer elle et Duo, préférant souffrir seul, préservant le bonheur de l'homme qu' il aimait. Mais Hilde dépassait les bornes...

Elle avait oublié à qui elle avait a faire... Heero n'était pas un simple soldat, c'était un ex pilote de Gundam. Certes il était en fauteuil roulant mais si Hilde pensait qu'elle pouvait agir comme ça en toute impunité, elle se tromper.

Le bonheur de Duo était illusoire, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à dire la vérité à Duo dès qu'il pourrait de nouveau parler. Sauf qu'Hilde semblait décidée à ne pas lui en laisser le temps.

Il était tellement triste pour l'Américain, il avait l'air si amoureux d'Hilde, il aurait du mal à se remettre. Mais si il apprenait qu'Hilde le trompait et que son soit disant meilleur ami était au courant, ce serait pire…

Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait pas pu passer un seul moment seul avec Duo, et avec Hilde sur son dos il ne pouvait même pas lui écrire.

Heero réussit à subtiliser des échantillons des médicaments dans l'après midi, alors que Duo et Hilde semblaient être occupé… Il les envoya à Sally pour qu'elle les examine avec attention.

Durant le repas du soir il réussit à jeter ses médicaments sans que personne ne le voit. Plus tard dans la soirée, Duo posa sa main sur la cuisse du métis tandis qu'il riait à une de une ces blagues débiles.

Hilde le fusilla du regard lui faisant une promesse muette. Le japonais quant à lui fut surpris de ce contact léger. Quand Duo enleva sa main, il eut froid à l'endroit où elle était posé était posée quelques secondes plus tôt. Il regrettait déjà ce bref contact.

Leurs regards se croisèrent le faisant rougir et enrager Hilde.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Hee-chan, tu devrais venir plus souvent à la maison... Tu me manque tu sait ? »

« … »

Heero lui sourit, un petit sourire il est vrai, mais ses sourires étaient si rares qu'on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

De son côté Hilde était devenue complètement folle, de quel droit ce petit japonais venait dans sa maison et essayait de lui voler son homme ?

La nuit d'Heero fut beaucoup plus tranquille, il fit de très beaux rêves peuplés d'un américain lui prodiguant quelques soins disons très… spéciaux.

C'était donc bien les médicaments qu'Hilde lui donné qui l'avait rendu malade...

Aujourd'hui, on devait enlever les plâtres d'Heero et celui-ci commencerait sa rééducation. Il fut donc convenu qu'Heero ferait ses exercices dans la demeure de l'Américain.

Duo l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital ainsi qu'Hilde qui avait particulièrement insisté pour les suivre. Duo fut heureux de voir qu'elle prenait soin du Japonais et qu'elle avait l'air de l'apprécier.

« Hee-chan, je vais devoir m'absenter deux ou trois jours, mais ne t'en fais pas avec Hilde chérie tu ne crains rien. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? »

« Tu as raison, avec moi Heero sera entre de bonnes mains. »

Heero se fit tout petit à l'arrière du véhicule alors qu'ils rentraient, il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation sans la tuer ou sans se faire tuer. Il préférait quand même la première solution…

Il avait reçu le résultat des analyses le matin même, les médicaments contenaient des traces de poison pas en dose mortelle mais il suffisait de quelques jours de traitements pour atteindre cette dose.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait dans sa chambre, Duo entra.

« J'y vais, je suis venu te dire à bientôt »

Sur ce il lui tendit la main, mais Heero ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Après tout il serait peu être mort demain.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui, et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ Duo fut surpris et ne réagit pas. Mais la réaction espéreré ne se fit pas attendre, il approfondit le baiser tendrement.

Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement tandis que leurs bouches se découvraient, se mordillant et jouant ensemble.

Ce baiser dura de nombreuses minutes avant que Duo ne se redresse encore haletant.

« Heero… je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… je ferai mieux de partir… On discutera de tout ça quand je rentrerai »

Mais il sera peut être trop tard pensa Heero. Mais il n'était pas déçu sauf de ne pas avoir pu lui parler d'Hilde. De toute façon il n'avait pas de quoi écrire.

Délicatement, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres qu'il caressa mais ne retrouva pas la sensation que Duo venait de lui faire connaître. Son premier baiser, un baiser volé à un homme bientôt marié.

Il ne devait pas pleurer, il avait eu sa chance il y a 4 ans mais l'avait laissée filer, il était trop tard. Toutefois il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver l'américain d'un mariage voué à l'échec.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, loin d'avoir cessé de coucher avec Nigel, un ami proche de Duo, Hilde l'invitait à la maison dès que Duo s'absentait.

Heero alla cacher la caméra dans la chambre à coucher d'Hilde, il profita de l'occasion, elle était trop occupé à dire au revoir à l'américain. Il la mit en route, espérant qu'elle tienne suffisamment longtemps.. Il revint le lendemain pour récupérer son caméscope.

Il savait que Nigel était passé cette nuit, il faut dire qu'ils étaient loin d'être discret. Il téléchargea le film sur l'ordinateur portable de Duo et ne garda que le passage qui l'intéressait.

Maintenant il fallait l'envoyer à l'américain mais comment ? Il savait que sa façon de faire n'était pas la bonne solution mais il avait besoin de preuves et de plus il ne pouvait plus parler pour se défendre.

Il ferma sa chambre à clef, et tenta de se connecter, vu que Duo était absent il irait sûrement voir ses mails. Heureusement que la wifi était intégré dans le portable du natté.

Devait il lui parlé de la tentative d'empoisonnement d'Hilde? Il lui avait suffisamment caché de choses.

Hilde était à sa porte et tapait comme une folle lui ordonnant de lui ouvrir. Il écrivit à Duo tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire.

Lui disant à quel point il en était amoureux, comment il avait découvert Hilde et Nigel, comment celle-ci le surveillait sans cesse l'empêchant de lui avouer et comment elle avait essayé de l'empoisonner.

Une fois le message envoyé il s'assit sur son lit et attendit. Hilde frappait toujours avec plus de force lui criant des injures.

Elle finit néanmoins par se lasser et partit lui disant qu'il devrait sortir un jour ou l'autre. Que devait t-il faire ? Elle avait raison, il devait sortir.

Quand ce fut l'heure de manger, il se rendit au salon. C'est là que se trouvait Hilde, le toisant d'un regard hautain. Il l'ignora… C'est lui qui gagnerait ! Il n'avait jamais raté de missions, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerai !

Ils mangèrent en silence, Heero essayant de ne rien faire qui aurait pu la mettre en colère. Si elle était mise au courant de ce qu'il avait fait il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Duo lui manquait et sûrement qu'il ne le verrait plus après ça, il allait certainement lui en vouloir. Mais… c'était mieux comme ça.

Cette nuit la douleur revint plus grande cette fois. Il dut se lever pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Il essaya de se calmer, cette garce avait dû empoisonner sa nourriture, il aurait dû être plus vigilant.

Merde ! En voyant que les médicaments ne faisaient plus d'effets elle avait du tenter le tout pour le tout... Combien de poison avait elle mis dans son assiette? Il ne pouvait prévenir personne...

Devant ses yeux tout devint noir alors qu'il se sentait tomber. Il rêva de Duo se mariant avec Hilde, et lui assistant à la scène sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

Il les vit avec deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, une vie heureuse. Une vie dont il ne ferait pas partie Il tendit la main vers Duo qui lui tourna le dos. Il l'appela mais personne ne lui répondit.

Duo disparut remplacé par des gens morts, tous par sa faute. Pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui rejoint bientôt par Duo. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, pas après toutes les vies qu'il avait enlevé, toutes les familles qu'il avait détruite.

Si les autres avaient réussi à se pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce n'était pas son cas. Il voulut protester mais sa voix ne sortit pas. Il se sentit une nouvelle fois tomber en arrière, sa chute dura longtemps avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol.

Il se réveilla en sueur dans une chambre inconnue. Il regarda sur sa droite, il y avait un médecin discutant avec Duo.

Il essaya de parler, sa voix était très faible néanmoins assez forte pour attirer l'attention de Duo qui se précipita sur lui.

« Hee-chan ça va ? »

« Hn »

« Je suis parti dès que j'ai reçu ton message…pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Elle a failli te tuer ! Tu comprends ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas important »

« Comment ça ce n'est pas important ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? »

« Je t'aime »

« Hee-chan tu te rends compte que si tu m'avais dit ça avant ça aurait évité beaucoup de choses ? »

Duo se calma devant l'air coupable du métis. Et puis il avait tellement mieux à faire que de l'engueuler. Délicatement il se pencha sur Heero et l'embrassa. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre...

Pas comme la dernière fois, un baiser doux et suave tendrement sucré. Heero se poussa dans un coin du lit, faisant comprendre à Duo qu'il voulait que celui-ci dorme avec lui.

Requête à laquelle Duo accéda avec joie. L'un contre l'autre ils s'endormirent enlacés. Deux parties d'un tout longtemps séparées et enfin réunies.

Duo avait toujours été amoureux du japonais, mais il n'avait jamais voulu détruire leur amitié. Si seulement Heero avait été plus expressif…

Il s'était donc rabattu sur la jeune femme croyant pouvoir fonder une famille… Mais il s'était trompé. Quand Heero l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas réagit de suite. Préférant s'éloigner pour réfléchir…

D'avoir Heero si proche de lui lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne serait jamais heureux avec Hilde. Il avait prétexté une réunion de travail pour s'éloigné et mettre ces idées au clair.

Il ne savait pas si il devait quitter Hilde ou rester avec elle... Au départ il ne voulait rien dire à Heero mais quand ce dernier l'avait embrassé... Il avait tout remis en question... Son couple, son amour pour Heero...

Mais quand il avait reçu ce mail… Il avait eu honte, honte d'avoir négliger Heero, honte d'avoir pensé pouvoir être heureux avec Hilde plutôt qu'avec le japonais… Il savait que le japonais était associal, il aurait du faire le premier pas ! 4 ans de gâcher par sa faute...

Et quand il avait lut le passage où Heero racontait comme sa future femme essayait de le tuer, il était rentrer dans une colère noire. Un colère comme il n'en avait pas ressentit depuis la guerre.

Il avait sauté dans un avion et était rentré chez lui à toute vitesse. Il n'avait jamais ressentit de peur aussi grande que quand il vit Heero par terre sans connaissance… Mais il avait compris son erreur et ne la laisserai plus se reproduire !

Hilde quand à elle fut arrêtée pour tentative de meurtre avant que l'on se rende compte qu'elle était tout simplement folle. On l'envoya donc dans un asile psychiatrique où elle passerait le reste de sa vie.

Le mariage ne fut pas annulé, c'est Heero qui épousa Duo ( j'aime à croire que dans quelques années on autorisera le mariage gay et que les mentalités évolueront un peu )

Ce fut une immense fête à laquelle tous les amis de Duo et d'Heero furent invités.

Owari

Yunalesca


End file.
